Ben McKee
| birth_place = Forestville, California, U.S. | genre = * indie pop * electropop }} | instrument = | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | associated_acts = Imagine Dragons | label = | website = }} Benjamin Arthur McKee (born April 7, 1985) is an American musician, songwriter, and record producer. He is the bassist for the pop rock band Imagine Dragons. Early life McKee was raised in Forestville, California, and graduated from El Molino High School.Beck, John. Imagine Dragons bass player's road from Forestville to BottleRock, Press Democrat, May 23, 2015. He grew up playing acoustic guitar and violin, before picking up acoustic bass in fifth grade. In high school, he continued learning bass guitar as a member of a jazz trio, which influenced his decision to attend Berklee College of Music. While at Berklee, McKee played in a guitar performance ensemble with future Imagine Dragons bandmates Wayne Sermon and Daniel Platzman. Career Imagine Dragons In 2009, McKee was invited by Wayne Sermon to join Imagine Dragons, based out of Las Vegas. McKee dropped out of his final semester at Berklee to join the band, inviting Daniel Platzman to play drums, completing the lineup. The band relocated to Las Vegas performing and honing their craft nearly nightly as a lounge act. The band proceeded to earn a number of local accolades including "Best CD of 2011" (Vegas SEVEN), "Best Local Indie Band 2010" (Las Vegas Weekly), "Las Vegas' Newest Must See Live Act" (Las Vegas CityLife), and more sent the band on a positive trajectory. In November 2011 they signed with Interscope Records and began working with producer Alex da Kid. In 2012 their debut album Night Visions brought the band mainstream success. It reached #2 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart and won the Billboard Music Award for Best Rock Album (2014). Single "It's Time" became the band's first single reaching #15 Billboard Hot 100 and certified multi-platinum by the RIAA. Second single "Radioactive" reached #3 Billboard Hot 100 and was certified diamond by the RIAA, becoming the best selling rock song in the history of Nielsen SoundScan. Third single "Demons" reached #6 Billboard Hot 100 and was certified multi-platinum by the RIAA. Their album made the highest debut for a new rock band in six years (since 2006) and single Radioactive set a new record for longest time atop the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart with 23 consecutive weeks. Tracks from the album topped the Billboard Rock Songs, Billboard Alternative Songs, and Billboard Pop Songs charts. Radioactive was also nominated for two Grammy Awards, winning the Grammy Award for Best Rock Performance. In 2015, Imagine Dragons' second album Smoke + Mirrors reached #1 on the ''Billboard'' 200, UK Albums Chart, and Canadian Albums Chart. Singles include "I Bet My Life" and "Shots"."Imagine Dragons Release Bombastic New Song From Upcoming Album". SPIN.Brian Mansfield, USA TODAY (October 27, 2014). "Song of the Week: Imagine Dragons' 'I Bet My Life'". The band has contributed songs to several film soundtracks, including "Ready Aim Fire" for Iron Man 3, "Who We Are" for Hunger Games: Catching Fire and "Battle Cry" for Transformers: Age of Extinction. In addition, in September 2014, "Warriors" was released by Riot Games along with an animated music video promoting the League of Legends World Championships.Kevin Jagernauth (March 29, 2013). "'Iron Man 3' Soundtrack Features Passion Pit, Imagine Dra | The Playlist" . The Playlist."Imagine Dragons' 'Who We Are' from 'Catching Fire' soundtrack – listen". Hypable."Imagine Dragons Discuss 'Battle Cry,' Breaking Records & Making New Music | Billboard". Billboard."Imagine Dragons". Billboard. References External links * * Category:Living people Category:American alternative rock musicians Category:American indie rock musicians Category:American male singers Category:American bass guitarists Category:Musicians from Las Vegas Category:Imagine Dragons members Category:1986 births Category:People from Forestville, California Category:Interscope Records artists Category:American male bass guitarists Category:21st-century American singers Category:Santa Rosa Junior College alumni Category:21st-century American bass guitarists